Mainad Soilder?
by VeggieKitty
Summary: Have you ever wondered?


Right so here is our first chapter! :)

Rain (From Resident Evil) Is written by Veggie

Maryann (From True Blood) Is written by Kitty

Proofreading/Spell-check/And Grammar fixed by Kitty

Uploaded By: Kitty

DISCLAMER: We don't own the characters (Obviously)

* * *

><p><p>

Rain is sitting in a stool at a bar, looking around. shes in quite a foul mood after having been in a car crash because of some jerk-wad man. out of the corner of her eye, she spots a beautiful woman sitting in a booth not-far-off. she fingers the handle of her pistol at the dangerous feel in the air, but unable to understand it, she pulls her hand back and catches the woman's gaze, giving her a long stare.

Maryann had been there all day trying out almost everything on the menu, though nothing interesting had happened until later that night. Seeing as how a woman had been looking over at her she felt things could become interesting. She gave the woman an amused smirk and blinked a few times bringing her hand up and tracing her jaw with her fingertip while tilting her head foreword a little while doing so as if to communicate without words.

Rain leaned forward in her seat, drinking beer from a large mug-in order to calm her stress and cool her temper-when she noticed the woman staring back at her. it was tempting. slowly, she stood-giving the woman a return smirk as she approached. "Hey."

Maryann watching the woman decide to come over, grinned "Mm, yes hello." in her most charming voice while gesturing towards the seat across from her "Would you like to have a seat?" already knowing the answer

Rain gave a tilt of her head, narrowing her eyes, and sat-across from her in the booth. as she sat, a barman came by to refill her empty mug shed brought and sat on the table by her. "Damn men, always trying for the customers money.."she murmured, in the middle of sitting. "Thanks-" she added, casting a glance at the woman's face. "I'm Rain, by the way."

Maryann watched in entertainment from the other woman's annoyance "I don't know if that's all it is. after all you are an attractive woman aren't you? its only natural" she smiled pleased with her analyzation , glancing across the table "And yes, my name is Maryann. So tell me, what is it you do? I somehow find myself fascinated.." she spoke giving Rain her full attention as if there was nothing else in the world that interested her at that moment.

Rain laughed lightly, a little drunk at the moment, "I wouldn't say that.." but watched the woman with a tilted and almost mean smirk-ignoring the extent of her attention, and leaned towards her, her chin resting on her hand. "I'm a soldier.." after a short pause: "Though I'm not sure why that should interest you.. but what do you do, hm?"

Maryann laughed tilting her head back before turning to sit at an angle while looking over at her and smiled enjoying the unusual meeting "Oh you wouldn't hm?" she had guessed it was something like that hearing the answer. she then leaned onto the table looking off to the side before looking back as she answered "I do lots of things."

Rain stood and paced to the bench Maryann sat on, and stood, leaning against the table beside her. watching the woman with surprisingly steady eyes for a drunk, she chugged more beer, and gave the woman a dark smirk. "Give me an example, wont you"

Maryann doesn't seem surprised by this, but pulls herself up in a certain seductive way. Giving the other woman a pleased smirk she walked around her looking her up and down "What would you like?"

Rain raises her eyebrows, amused. she was drunk, but not stupid. this woman's hinting was definitely not subtle. grinning crookedly, she moved towards Maryann-stopping a little away, and crossing her arms with a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about.." she murmured, subtly teasingly, looking her up and down-slowly. "Why don't you tell me..?"

Maryann has no need to be subtle when she knows what she wants, she laughs amused from Rain's reaction. She leans against the side of the booth they just sat in and crossed her arms as well "oh no?" she tilts her head slightly looking her over again before walking slowly (to make sure the other woman has time to see her most womanly movements) over to a jukebox , then turning around she grins right before she pushes a button to change the song. Instantly one of her favorite songs starts playing and she watched Rain for a moment before dancing very seductively up to her.

smiling with amusement, Rain dances up to meet her-making a point of looking her over as she does so. "You seem to know you're beautiful." she tells Maryann with a dark smirk, and slides along the floor beside her, moving her hips seductively-even while drunk. Maryann is an unusual woman to her.

Maryann laughs knowing good and well what kind of charms she has , she just steps closer to the other woman and dances close enough to brush against her, moving her arms to where they could wrap around Rain but having them barely touch her enough to tease her. She presses herself against the other woman when the beat is appropriate and smirks loving every second of it.

Rain grins, pushing her body along Maryann-and ignoring the stares of suddenly-interested nearby customers. she allows Maryann's hands to glide teasingly over her, but ducks in for a slow kiss, nipping the other woman's lip in the process-and still dancing, only in a slowed-down motion of before, her arms slightly above her head.

Maryann takes the moment Rain kisses her to kiss back - deeply and very smoothly, while purposely placing her hands on the other woman's sides to trail down before pushing her body almost fully but extremely teasingly against her for a short moment.

smiling, Rain reaches and glides a hand down Maryann's side, at the same time moving to dance behind her-and tantalizingly grinding her body against the woman's as the song comes to a close. at last minute, Rain puts her mouth near Maryann's ear to whisper "Are you busy tonight..?"

a strange kind of smirk appears on Maryann's face "Are you?" her reply is simple but somehow has a deeper meaning.

Rains arms lightly encircle Maryann-but only to turn her around. "I am." smirking slightly, she brushes back Maryann's bangs before stepping away. "Not busy.."


End file.
